cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Kumiho Cookie
Ninetales Cookie is an S-grade cookie. It is sometimes referred in game as Fox Cookie (because the original appearance of this cookie was a fox). This cookie has an ability for creating more points with all bear jellies while in the cookie form. Unfortunately, when players start the game, the cookie will run with the fox form, so players have to make 9 double jumps before it will evolve into the cookie form. Skill 9 two-level jumps will change her into Ninetales, seducing Bear Jellies to gain extra points. Description Originally a fox-shaped marshmallow. She aspired to be a cookie so much that she survived on only flour and butter for 900 days while mastering the sorcery to fake a Cookie. As a result, she can now disguise herself as a seducing and appealing cookie. Anyone who catches even a glimpse of her will fall in love with her. Strategy While on fox form, try to do as many double jumps to quickly get into her Cookie form. While she is in her Cookie form, try not to use any double jumps unless absolutely necessary to keep her jump count low because after 9 double jumps in cookie form, it will return into fox form. Also, try to enter the Bonus Time in the Cookie form so all bear jellies in there will give her bonus points. Her combination pet, Foxy Bead, will allow Ninetales Cookie to essentially run over holes and through obstacles to keep her jump count low. What's more, while she's in her giant form she gains even more points due to the combination ability so be sure to nab any Giant Beads and Giant Blast Beads (bestowed by Foxy Bead) along the way. Statistics Loading messages *Is it time for my trick? *Want to know my secret? *Follow me... *Be soft on me~ *Do you still think I am a cookie? *I want to eat Bear Jellies... *I want to become a real cookie... *Trust me, you won't be able to deny me. Trivia * Ninetales Cookie was based of a Korean mythology, the kumiho. The ability that Ninetales has is to 'attract' the Bear Jellies for her to eat when she is in her cookie form. This detail is in common when the kumiho transforms from her fox form to her human to attract the male subject in conclusion to eat his heart or liver. The kumiho can also be known as a nine-tailed fox, hence her name. * It is entirely possible to reach the final stage of Escape from the Oven with just 7 double jumps. If players are willing to collide into obstacles to avoid double jumping, it can be even less. This is optimal if players want to get the best benefit out of Ninetales. However, after the City of Wizards update this is no longer possible. * Ninetales Cookie is the second Cookie so far that uses a double jump system. The first was Skating Queen Cookie. * Ninetales Cookie was an limited-time cookie in the Kakao version. It was unobtainable afterwards. In LINE, players are able to buy Ninetales Cookie like other cookies. This explains why Ninetales Cookie is not in the photo in the Photo Challenge in July 2015, as the photos are already featured in the Kakao version. * During the Halloween Party 2015, Ninetales Cookie is dressed up as Cheonyeo Gwisin (Korean maiden ghost, ko. 처녀귀신). ** In her normal attire, she has one tail in both forms. In her Halloween costume, however, she has nine. * After the update of 27/11/2015,her image in the Cookie Shop shows her dressed in a Traditional Korean costume, however the sprite with that costume wasn't even inserted in the update itself. Gallery Ninetales Screenshot.jpg|Gameplay screenshot with the Foxy Bead Fox ninetales.png|Ninetales Cookie appearance as a fox. ch24 woman.png|Ninetales Cookie's sprite sheet. ch24 woman halloween.png|Ninetales Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. ch24.png|Ninetales Cookie's sprite sheet as a fox. Ninetales.png|Ninetales Cookie's description in the Cookie Run personality quiz. Category:S-grade cookies